


JaeBri One shots

by Jintuh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, au's, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh
Summary: Just some short Jae x Brian one shots to fulfill your day(Non of these are high quality, but I hope still fun to read)





	1. Brian's homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by; Annabelle's Homework  
> [Song by Alec Benjamin]

Jae sighed as he shook his wrist. It had become stiff from trying to copy Brian's handwriting. Someone knocked soft on the door what was almost not hearable through the music Jae had playing in his room.

"Yeah?" The door went open. Jae's mother stood in the doorframe, shaking her head in disapproval when she saw his son still working on “his” homework.

"Are you going to bed soon? You need to get up early tomorrow?" Jae nodded and the door closed again. Now it was Jae, alone, again. He grabbed the pen again and started writing, but how longer he was busy with writing, how more he became irritated with himself. He almost had a mental breakdown when he tried making a ‘t’ what miserably failed. Three weeks has he worked on this paper and it needed to be perfect. 

The next morning Jae stuffed the papers into his bag. He was still working on it at 3 AM what made him now sleep deprived, but he was proud that he finished it. His parents were still asleep when he walked out of the door towards school. The streets were still dark and the only light-sources were the lonely streetlights, standing too far away from each other. It was cold outside. Jae his his face so deep into his scarf until he was almost breathing the fabric. 

"Brian!" Jae said, when he saw the younger one standing by his locker. Brian turned around and saw Jae walking towards him, holding the papers tightly in his hands. "I-I hope this is alright." Jae handed the papers to Brian who smiled ar him. His friends slapped him against his shoulder.

"Thank you," Brian said with a kind smile. Jae smiled back.

"So Brian, I didn't know you had a helper. Even someone from a year older!" Brian's friends laughed at Jae's embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry," murmured Jae. He quickly walked away towards his own friends, but what he didn't notice was Brian trying to grab Jae's arm. Trying to making him stay. It was never his intention to upset the older one, and he, himself, didn't even upset him. It were his friends.

"Jae. Wait!" Jaw turned around his eyes wet and teary. "Wait for me by my locker when you're classes are over, okay?" Jae nodded. He rubbed in his eyes, staining his sweater. Brian looked after Jae when he was walking away. 

Jae waited by the locker for hours, but nobody came. He knew that it was too beautiful to be true. For the tenth time he checked his phone, sending a message to Sungjin telling him that there still was nobody. Jae's heart broke that afternoon. He always had a little hope somewhere, but that afternoon, the hope disappeared. Jae walked away from the locker until someone tugged t his sleeve.

"Jae-hyung, I'm sorry for letting you wait. My friend came into trouble." Brian grabbed Jae hand and dragged the older one outside. It was maybe even colder than it was in the morning. He has his jacket wearing 

"It's fine," Jae scoffed. Was it really fine? Not for him, but he couldn't be mad at Brian when their finger intertwined and Brian started leaning towards Jae. Swinging their arms in the same rhythm as they walk.

"Do you like me, hyung?" Brian just asked it. No problems. No awkwardness. He just did it. 

"I do."

"I like you too." Brian smiled as he looked at their hands. A weird feeling in his stomach appeared. It was the same feeling Jae had.


	2. I'll be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [I'll be here]  
> From the musical [Ordinary Days]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaepil makes an appearance 
> 
> Warning: 9/11 refrence

Jae hid deeper into his scarf as he tucked one more time at the zipper of his jacket. The cold wind made his eyes tears. He walked faster than usual, maybe so he could be faster home. But he paused when he saw a guy falling. Hitting the ground as his groceries spilled. The poor soul got some glares from by-passers who were annoyed by him, but Jae only could feel how empathy formed a knot in his stomach as he rushed towards to guy to helped him with picking up the groceries.

"Thank you so much," he said. Jae smiled at him.

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

"You have a cute smile." Jae's face started to grow a light shade of pink.

"Thank you," he said. He wanted to turn around to walk away again, but he got held back by the guy.

"Hey, maybe a bit of an unexpected question, but do you want to do something tomorrow?" Our of panic, Jae blurted out:" I don't even know your name!"

"I'm Brian. Brian Kang."

"Jae Park. Nice to meet you."

"So? What do you think? Do you want to come tomorrow here, around seven?" Jae nodded quietly. "Thank you."

The next day, Jae went back to the place they met. And there he was. Brian. His nose and ears red because of the cold, but he still smiled widely when he saw Jae.

"What do you want to do?" Jae asked.

"I planned dinner." Brian grabbed Jae's hand. His hand was cold, Jae noticed.

"I do have a dairy allergy."

"Oh, that's fine." Brian squeezed Jae's hand a bit. "Everything will be fine."

When they stopped in front of Jae's shared home Brian stood on his toes and leaned in. It was a sweet kiss. Brian tasted like vanilla and Jae like strawberries.

"Together we make a strawberry milkshake," Jae had said. Brian chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the older's neck.

"Good thing you're cute, other wise I would have already dumped you." Jae pouted.

"Come on, you love my awkwardness."

"I don't love you're awkwardness Jae." Brian smiled softly. "I love you." Jae kissed Brian again.

"I love you too."

Before they separated their ways, Jae could hear Brian say goodnight to him. It made Jae flustered. Sungjin, who was looking at them from the window, congratulated him for finally having a boyfriend. He had seen everything and he was happy for his best friend.

Their second date was a play that Jae took Brian to. Honestly, it was terrible. They both were laughing and ranting about it, getting some -well deserved- glares from the people besides them. They got kicked out of the room, but it didn't really matter. They had a good time, together. Their hands didn't get separated a single second. When they walked home, earlier than expected Brian stopped them. They were standing in the middle of a park.

"Hey Jae?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that it maybe sounds a bit fast, but for the first time, I found someone I can see myself spending the future with. For the first time, I felt like I need someone in my life, other wise I won't survive... In these last few weeks of talking through the phone, planning dates made me get to know you better..." was silence as Brian grabbed both of Jae's hands as he stood in front of him. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?

"Of course!" Jae's whole body started to feel the excitement and love. A weird tingling spread from his head to toes and he likes it. "Of course, Bri Bri!"

"A pet-name?" Brian asked when he leaned in for a kiss. Jae understood the hint, and under his breath, he whispered:" I hope you like it."

"I do."

Their third day was not that spectacular. It was them, in Jae's house sitting on the couch drinking tea and - non-dairy- chocolate milk. It was also the first time Brian met Sungjin, who knew from the first time he had laid his eyes on him, that he was a good guy. Even if he's sometimes annoying, he will do anything for you. Even if it wasn't the dream date you would see in movies, it was perfect. Just them.

"Jae!" Brian said as they stood on the place where Brian had asked him to be his boyfriend. Jae walked towards Brian with a confused look.

"Something wrong?" Brian shook his head and smiled. Close your eyes. Jae did what he got asked and expected something sweet. But he didn't expect that when he opened his eyes, he would see Brian down on one knee.

"Jae, my sweet, sweet baby Jae. Please, let me be there for you whenever you need me. Let me be bonded to you in the form of a ring on both of our hands. If you let me be, I'll always be here. These last months have been the best months. Even if we fight, we sort it out. And please Jae, do you love me as much as I love you, and say yes?" Jae felt how his eyes started to get wet.

"Goddamnit." He wiped with his sleeve the wetness away. "God fucking damnit."

"A-Are you okay?" Brian stood up and put his hands on his shoulders. He started to cry too.

"Goddamnit Brian, of course, I say yes." Jae hugged the smaller one. They were both just crying and sobbing. Brian into Jae's shoulder, Jae into Brian's neck.

"I love you so much." Brian kept on repeating it 'till Jae let go of him. Looking him in his eyes, who was red and puffy.

"I love you too, you dork," Jae said as he wiped the tears of the cheeks of his now fiancé. Brian took with shaking hands the ring out of his pocket and put it on Jae's finger.

"I'm sorry... After your reaction, I was so scared of losing you." He looked embarrassed at the ground.

"It's alright," Jae smiled. "I'll still be here."

The pair got married in September in a nice park. Brian wanted a wedding outside, and Jae didn't really care. There were friends and family, who congratulated them. (Even Sungjin got in a conversation with Brian's good friend Dowoon and who knows what will bloom between them)

How long they were together, how bigger their love grew.

"Brian I want a dog!" Jae cried out some months after they had moved into a small apartment.

"You're allergic."

"I don't care!" Brian rolled his eyes and sat on Jae's lap.

"I have another plan..." Brian turned around, facing Jae. His legs wrapped around him. "What about kids?"

"Aren't we young?"

"Jae you're 27 and I'm 26 holds old do you want to be?" Jae shrugged.

"I would like to have kids with you... And only with you Bri Bri."

"I better hope so! I don't want you to have kids with a random woman you have picked up from the street!" They both laughed.

At their first anniversary, Brian kissed Jae goodbye.

"I'll be back soon! I just need to get some papers, okay?" Jae nodded softly as he grabbed his hand.

"Can't you do that tomorrow?"

"It'll be only fifteen minutes then I'm back again." Jae nodded and let go of him. When a couple of minutes go by and he felt bored, he went downstairs to the bakery to get Brian's favorite cake. Jae himself couldn't even eat it, but he knows how much Brian loves it, so he decided it'll be worth buying.

In the bakery the news was on, Jae first didn't pay attention to it, until he heard what happened. He at first couldn't believe it until he rushed outside where he was greeted by the smoke that came from the distance. Everything was a blur for him at that moment. The news could he still hear repeating in the back of his head.

"Two planes crashed. It was an attack. 3000 people dead."

Jae ran back home, in the hope of seeing Brian sitting in the living room. Smiling as he kissed Jae while saying that it would be okay.

But it didn’t happen. He came home in an empty apartment. The red light of the house phone was on, that meant someone had spoken in a voice mail.

"I love you."

Those were the last words Jae had heard from Brian. That whole day, he couldn't stop crying. Honestly, almost a whole week he couldn't stop crying until he felt two warm arms around him and the voice of Brian.

"Hey... Come on stand up. Move on. I'll be here Because I'll be here even if you decide to get rid of my favorite sweater. Even if you go out on my birthday this year, instead of staying at home and crying into one of my -many- blankets. I'll be here if you go dating again. Seeing new people again. If you finally meet someone handsome and true, who says that he wants to get married to you. And I'll be here when you finally answer him yes."

"Yes," Jae said as he hugged Wonpil tightly. "I will marry you."

"Jae, I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

From a distance, Brian smiled as he slowly faded away. His last words were for Jae. A soft whisper saying congratulations. He's happy with the decision Jae had made, but he wished, he was still the one Jae made decisions with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Take this short AU as a Christmas present, okay?
> 
> I love all of you <3


	3. “Thank you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jae and Brian stop randomly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this scene is part of a bigger book I'm working on, so yeah :) They're strangers, who meet and are now randomly going somewhere. They're asking each other quiestions.

"Question 14, do you mind if we change the rules a bit?" Brian asked. The older shook his head

"No. What rules would you want to change though?"

"Just the rule that we need to answer our own questions. But we can ask the questions back."

"Yeah, that sounds fair." Jae nodded as he grabbed his phone putting the music a bit louder and changing the song. He turned his head so he could view the outside landscape. It were mostly just fields and trees. The blue sky was casting over them. There were only some soft sheep-like clouds.

"Why did we stop?" Jae asked when Brian pulled over. It wasn't like they were somewhere. They were stranded somewhere in the middle of nowhere, but Brian decided this would be a good place. 

"Let's go outside." Brian stared at Jae with a mischievous grin. "Please?" 

"I don't trust you with that grin, but sure." Jae had to agree that his long legs were starting to get cramped inside his small car.

"Just come."

They were walking for some hours and the sun started to set. Jae honestly thought it was one of the most beautiful views he has ever seen. He was standing in a completely empty field. The long grass was tickling his ankles. The sky was starting to get all yellow and pink, but the sun was still brightly shining through the trees. Jae spread his arms and let the wind touch his skin through his thin t-shirt.

"Jae?"

"Yes?"

"Let's make this week the best fucking week of our sad, miserable lives!" Brian almost screamed out of excitement as he was walking through the grass. 

"Why?"

"Because fuck everyone!" Jae laughed. "Jae, question 15, are you ready to finally do something. 

"Yeah, I guess so!" Brian turned around staring Jae in the eyes, before running at full speed towards him and jumping into his arms. Together they fell into the long grass. For a second it felt like they were falling from the earth. Just them. Flying around in space, dancing between the stars. But the imagination got easily broken by them hitting the ground and Brian's laugh in Jae's ears. His arms were around his waist and his head was tightly pressed against his chest. They just laid there. Looking at the sky until it turned all black and you could count the many stars. 

"Thank you, Jae," Brian whispered as he let their finger slip through each other.

"For what?"

"For giving me a change."

They fell asleep in the field last night. The warmth from the early autumn folded like a blanket around them. Their t-shirts were sticking against each other, their sweat combining. when Jae woke up before Brian did. The sun was not even up yet. he smiled. His heart lightened up as he went with his fingers through his hair. The smaller boy was still calmly breathing, listening to the others heartbeat. Jae didn't have the heart to wake him, what is a disappointment, since he easily could just throw the other boy off of him. He could already imagine the confused look on his face. But he still decided it would be better to let the boy sleep and watch the sun rise.

"Well hello sleeping beauty," Jae said when Brian finally opened his eyes and stopped drooling on his chest.

"Hi?" Jae laughed and he pushed the boy off himself. He finally could stand up again. "Did we fell asleep?"

"No!" Brian looked at the taller boy and thought:" He sounds sarcastic."

"So we did fall asleep?"

"Yeah." He helped him up. Brian dusted the sand and grass away from him. In silence they walked back to the car. The sun was still brightly shining on their bare skin. According to Jae it was way too hot for an autumn morning. He sighed as he was brabbling about how much he hated the heat and how he wished it just rained all day. Brian personally couldn't feel better. He was free and the sun was his best friend. It also helped that he was with one of the best people in the world. All in all, for Brian was it the start of a beautiful day.


	4. 21 Chump Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the short musical 21 Chump Streets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly so mad and had a meltdown about how this musical ended and decided that this would be a much better ending. We don't want adults persuading kids to buy drugs, mhm? THIS HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE I CAN'T GET OVER THAT
> 
> Have fun reading

"Guys, guys, guys, have you seen that new guy? He's hot as fuck," Brian whispered when they all sat at a table in the cafeteria. Sungjin nodded.

"He actually is."

"But he's mine!" Brian looked at the new guy -his name's Jae- who sat at a table with some other students.

"Pff, sure. I have Wonpil and you know it." Wonpil smiled before resting his head on Sungjin's shoulder who pushed him away what made Brian question how these two ever got into a relationship.

"Yeah, I know. But like, how do I tell him I like him?" He moaned.

"You can DM him," Dowoon suggested.

"Yes!" Brian cried out, slamming his hands on the table. "That's an amazing idea!"

**Brian: Hey**

**Jae: Hey?**

**Brian: Weird thing, but like...**

**Brian: What the heck I gotta do to be with you?**

**Jae:?**

**Brian: Who do I have to be with you to be with me lol**

**Jae: :) ?**

"Yes!" Brian screamed as he threw his phone towards Sungjin who caught it.

"Well, nice bro."

"You actually texted him," Dowoon said laughing.

"Of course and I'm also hitting on him. Fuck the first steps, just go straight to the point. That's Brian's way of doing things." Sungjin snorted.

"You sure about that? You don't talk like that when you have projects!"

"Yes, but if my projects make random hot dudes fall from the sky, I would do the same for my projects!"

"Hey Jae," Brian said sliding in front of him. He looked shocked.

"B-Brian? What's wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Brian's cheeks started to burn and it felt like there was a knot in his tongue. He never had this problem before! "Uh- I wanted to ask you... Do-Do you want t-t-to go t-to prom wi-with me?" Jae looked startled.

"I- uh."

"Please?"

"I think about it, okay?" Brian smiled so widely that his jaw started to hurt.

"Thank you so much!"

\+ + +

Jae groaned. He rested his head on his hands. There were so many things he would expect to happen, but not falling in love with a guy. He wasn't even there to learn! He was there to teach kids about their consequences! He was a 22-year-old police officer, undercover as a high school student. Trying to find out who's using and selling drugs, and teach them that it's wrong!

But it felt so wrong.

It felt wrong to persuade eighteen-year-old students.

And he also didn't expect to fall in love with one!

Jae sighed as he poured another glass full with whiskey. The bitter taste stung in his throat. Is this really what he wanted to do? There were lots of nice people he met. Sensitive people. Determined and brave people. The longer he thought the quicker he started to drink. Chucking it one after another. It seemed like there was no bottom of the bottle, he just drank more and more. He was glad it was a Friday.

**Jae: Brian, I'm not sure I can go with you...**

**Brian: Why not?**

**Jae: I don't have enough money**

**Brian: I will pay for you!**

**Brian: Please??**

**Jae: And I don't know any of your friends! That would be awkward!**

**Brian: That doesn't matter! They will be fine!**

**Jae:.....**

**Brian: Please? :(**

**Jae: Brian, I'm not into you like that! I don't even like dudes!**

Brian didn't respond after that and Jae felt horrible. He felt terribly horrible. He lied. He lied to someone he likes. He realized that he actually never told him never really the truth. He sighed, he needed to do his job.

**Jae: Sksks don't worry dude, that was a joke**

**Brian: That's not funny!**

**Brian: I was seriously hurt**

**Jae: But like- Do you smoke weed?"**

**Brian: I don't!**

**Brian: But like, if you want some, I can get you some**

**Jae: That would be great :)**

\+ + +

Brian was stressed. How the heck is he going to lay his hands on some weed?!

**Brian: Hey Terry!**

**Terry: Ey**

**Brian: I have a weird request**

**Terry: Shoot!**

**Brian: Do you know how I can get the -you know what I mean- green stuff?**

**Terry: Wait! I'll try to find someone**

______

**Terry: Ey, do you have weed**

**Don: I don't, but I know someone who can have it!**

**Don: Why though?**

**Terry: It's for Brian**

**Don: Lol!! Never knew he would be into drugs**

**Terry: Hahaha same**

_____

**Don: Yo bro. Can I get some weed**

**Woosung: What?**

**Don: You know, green shit**

**Woosung: Uh yeah sure**

**Woosung: Why tho?**

**Don: It's for Brian**

____

**Woosung: Ey Bri**

**Brian: What?**

**Woosung: I got your weed**

**Brian: OMFG**

**Brian: Thank you so much!**

**Woosung: But I'm not sure if I can give it to you :(**

**Brian: Why not?**

**Brian: You believe in love right!**

**Woosung: What?**

**Brian: I need it for a guy**

**Woosung: OOOHHH**

**Woosung: Shh I'll help you, don't worry.**

**Brian: Thank you so much**

___

**Jae: Hey, do you have it yet?**

**Brian: Not yet**

**Brian: But I'm about to get it!**

**Jae: Tell me as soon as you get it!**

**Jae: I'll try to find a way to repay you ;)**

**Brian: Okay!!!**

+++

It was the next day and Brian was really excited. They sat down at their normal places and Brian looked around. He was so scared that he would get caught...

"Brian put it into my back-bag," Jae said. So Brian put the little bag filled with Mariana into the bag. "Okay, now, take the money." Brian looked at the handful of cash. A hole in his stomach started to appear.

"I don't want your money."

"Brian, please take the damn money."

"I can't. I don't want it."

"The teacher is coming!"

"I would do anything for you Jae!" Brian felt the tears in his eyes stinging.

"Brian I'm not what you think I am!" Jae whispered. "So please take the money."

"What do you mean?" Brian looked around and dragged Brian out of the room.

"Come."

"We have class!"

"Just skip it."

"Brian, listen to me," Jae said as he pushed Brian onto a bench somewhere outside close to the school.

"Jae, what... What're you doing?"

"My name's Jae, Jae Park. I'm a police officer."

"W-What?"

"I was sent here to teach kids the consequences of their actions..."

"And you're doing that by making kids -buy- drugs for you?! That's just not right!"

"I know!" Jae cried out. He wiped away his tears. "God fucking damn, you know how to fuck up someone kid."

"I'm not a kid, I'm almost nineteen!"

"You're brain still isn't fully developed! My brain isn't too!"

"Are you going to arrest me?"

"No, please Brian listen to me. I know it's wrong. I always knew it was wrong, but it's my job..."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because I saw the effects. There are things I have seen and never want anyone to see again. Most drug-abusers start out young, and I just don't want that shit to happen again."

"I'm sorry for you." Jae sighed.

"It's fine... Just... Know what drugs can do, okay? And please tell your friends!"

"Why can't you do it? Go to schools and tell them the consequences of drugs."

"They won't listen to me, I'm an adult. A working adult." Brian stood up and got closer to Jae. Who stared at their feet to avoid eye contact

"Maybe we are kids, but if you tell them the consequences and actually show them how much it can affect peoples lives, maybe they will listen."

"We tried but-"

"But?"

"But they won't listen..." Brian got another step closer, only leaving three inches in between. "Brian I'm 22," Jae said flustered by the younger.

"And I'm almost nineteen." Brian grabbed Jae's hands. "Please, just give it another chance." Jae nodded.

"I'll try to talk to my colleagues, kay?" Brian smiled and leaned a bit closer.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed it! Don't forget to listen to this great musical! It's honestly really good


	6. Sick and tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Jae being an unstable mess

"Jae, I'm back," Brian called. He put his bag down in the small living area.

"Jae?" Brian called again. Normally, his dorm-mate would have come up to him, asking about how school was and he would ask the same. But now, it was completely empty. Brian walked into their shared bedroom. He knocked politely on the door before opening it. He saw Jae sitting on the floor, tears streaming down his face as he looked embarrassedly up at Brian.

"Brian?"

"What's wrong?" Brian immediately kneeled down beside Jae. Rubbing the -still crying mess on his back.

"I couldn't get the charger into this damn thing," Jae mumbled. Brian wanted to laugh, but seeing the state the older was in he decided it would not be the best idea.

"Let me help, okay?" Brian took over the charger and the extension cord. Putting the charger with ease into it.

"Thanks," he mumbled before wiping away his tears.

"Is there seriously nothing else? You seem pretty devastated by just a little thing that could be easily fixed." Jae slapped Brian on his arm.

"You don't remember! I have told you last week!" Brian frowned.

"No, sorry."

"God, it's the week I need to stop with my medication again." Jae grew now more frustrated with the younger. "I literally told you last week! Why can't you remember anything!"

"I do remember stuff, just... I forgot." Jae hummed. He crossed his arms like he was a three-year-old toddler as he turned his back towards Brian.

"You just hate me." Brian wrapped his arms around Jae's neck. Pressing his lips against it.

"I literally do the opposite of hating you."

"Why can't you even remember that a week ago, I told you I would be an unstable fucking mess!"

"Look, I'm sorry I forgot okay... Let's just, do something. We can watch a movie. Go outside. Do anything you want." Jae flushed a dark red colour as Brian proceeded to shower his neck with warm and soft kisses.

"I don't want to get up. It hurts too much."

"What hurts?"

"Stomach." Brian took a deep breath before getting up. He looked at Jae who just stayed on the floor.

"Come on, you'll feel better when you're off the floor." Jae groaned, sticking his arms out. Brian chuckled, helping his boyfriend up.

"You're literally just a big child sometimes."

"Shut up and love me," Jae mumbled.

To be honest, this story ended with them sharing the couch as Jae laid on top of Brian. Watching some of Jae's favourite movies and making him some hot chocolate while he was picking out another movie to watch. It wasn't a perfect evening, but they at least could spend it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like, long time no see... I wrote this shit in half an houw while literally going through the same shit as Jae (yes I cried about not getting the charger into an outlet) Sadly, I don't have any support so I just wrote this shit


	7. Honey coated sugar lips

"Jae," Brian breathed heavily.

The two boys were laying in Brian's bed. His roommate was gone for the night, visiting clubs where they both would feel out of place. Maybe Brian would blend in with the crowd, doing like he likes all the attention he's getting. But Jae... Jae couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the idea of loving the attention. Loving every single bit of the touches, the kisses and everything that comes with it.

"Yeah."

Jae's breath was warm against Brian's bare chest. It was warm in Brian's room, but they were too lazy to move to another one, so they just stripped and laid on top of the cold mattress with only the shitty dollar-store fan cooling them.

"I sometimes wonder..." Brian didn't continue the sentence as he needed to find the right words. He knew that whatever way he would say it, it would come out as direct and blunt, something Brian rather didn't want to be.

"You wonder?" the older asked. He yawned, letting Brian know that he was tired and he needed to hurry up before he would fall asleep.

"I wonder what it would be like if you kissed me." Jae hummed. His cheeks going a slight pink of red.

Brian was popular compared to Jae. Everyone loved Brian. Maybe not loved... They all -wanted- Brian. They wanted that little bite of him that no one got except Jae. Jae got it all. Being Brian's best friend isn't easy, but was he happy? Sure he was happy with being his best friend.

"You're only thinking about that when you're drunk slash high."

"What if I'm thinking about it now?"

Jae wanted to kill Brian. He had built his walls high but Brian seemed to have found the weak spot. Maybe Brian was the weak spot in his walls. Brian was always his weak spot. You wanted him to confess? Just say something about Brian and he would spill everything he knew.

"I don't know Bri," Jae sighed. Brian rolled onto his side, looking at Jae's side profile who was still laying on his back.

"Don't you want to know how it would be? The first kiss from someone who truly loves you?"

"It's probably the same as every other damn kiss since no one cares about me."

Jae stood up, slamming the door to the bathroom. Brian sighed and scolded himself for running his mouth like that... But how could he not when Jae was laying like that besides him. Vulnerable. Brian saw Jae as many things, but vulnerable was one of that and maybe that's why Brian wanted to protect Jae. Brian knew Jae was strong, like really strong, but he was vulnerable.

"Hey Jae?"

Brian knocked on the door to the bathroom. Jae threw the door open and without any warning, he pressed his lips against Brian's. Brian smiled as he leaned closer to his best friend, licking his lips in the process. He wanted to literally eat Jae. He tasted sweet, like sugar. Jae moaned as Brian started to nibble on his lip and wrapped his arms on Jae's naked waist. Nails digging into his skin of his.

"B-Brian," Jae whispered.

The slight undertone of lust and neediness made Brian pull Jae to his bed. Pushing him onto the soft fabric of his cover and pampering his whole body with kisses as he hovered over Jae, arms helping him support all his weight.

"Yes."

Jae chuckled as he saw Brian's playful grin. It made him believe this was all just a game for Brian, but for Brian, it wasn’t a game anymore. He adored Jae. He adored every single part of Jae.

"I love you."

Brian smiled. The words meant something so innocent, but Brian needed to admit.

"I love you too."


End file.
